Der Gelbe Sack von Hogwarts
by Phoenix's Fairy
Summary: Es geht rund in Hogwarts - Dumbledore stellt seine Schüler vor viele Herausforderungen, angefangen mit dem Müllplan und der schwäbischen Kehrwoche. Die Geschichte ist teilweise in schwäbischer Mundart geschrieben. Have fun! :) Currently on hiatus.


Der Gelbe Sack in Hogwarts

 _Disclamer: Alle Figuren gehören der wunderbaren JKR, die Geschichte über den Gelben Sack habe ich mir von Eure Mütter ausgeliehen und mit meiner Muse ein klein wenig verändert und ausgebaut._

Achtung: Diese Geschichte ist größtenteils in schwäbischer Mundart geschrieben.

Es war der 15. September und die große Halle war gefüllt mit Schülern, die ihr Abendessen genossen. Die Halle war erfüllt von lautem Gerede der Schüler, die sich gegenseitig von ihren Ferien erzählten und befreitem Lachen.

Als er sah, dass die meisten der Schüler beim Nachtisch angelangt waren, erhob sich Dumbledore vom Lehrertisch.

„Moine liebe Griffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und die unsägliche Slytherins, om die au zu erwähna. I möcht a baar Worte des Willkommens an eich richta. Dr Filch hot mr gsait, i soll eich ausrichta, ihr solled doch ned en dr dridde Flur ganga, weil da hockt en Hond mit drei Kepf. Ond wenn ihr ed Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley oder Harry Potter hoißet, no hendr schlechte Chanca do durchzumkomma. Also lassets oifach.

So wieder gohts. Mir kommed no zo em Pongt, der mir persenlich sehr am Herza liegt. Ond des isch oinerseits dr Müllplan ond dann no die Kehrwoch. Guad, da die moischde von eich des mit dem Müll ed uffd Roihe bekommed, sag ich eichs heit no omal langsam ond zom mitschreiba:

Bei ons isch morga Gelber Sack! Des ed vergessa, ja?

Mondag: Hausmüll

Dienschdag: Altbabier ond Kartonascha

Mittwoch: Nix

Donnerschdag: Biomüll- bitte nur kompostierbare Abfälle in die Biotonne!

Freidag: Gelber Sack

Denkt dro, eire Gelbe Säck naus zu stella. I hoff, se kommed ned zu spät. Weil des letzte Mal vor 14 Dag, da sen se om dreiviertel zehne immer no ed do gwäsa. I hätt schier gar ogrufa. Aber um halb elfe sen se dann glücklich komma.

Gelber Sack! Desch mei Liebling.

Die Hufflepuffs, die hen scho geschdern ihre Gelbe Säck raus. Macht man an für sich nicht 14 Tage vorher, aber i han nix gsagt.

14 Gelbe Säck! So viel Gelbe Säck han i in meim ganzen Läba no ed gsehn! Ond i han guckt, ond na war a Bratpfann drin!"

Dem schien auch ein blonder Slytherin zuzustimmen, denn er rief laut in die Rede Dumbledores: „Hufflepuffs, ihr seid scho bleed!". Dafür erntete Draco Applaus. Bei den Hufflepuffs hingegen herrschte Ratlosigkeit, es begann ein Getuschel darum, warum ein Slytherin sie als blöd beschimpft hatte. Dabei waren sie doch pflichtbewusst und stellten ihre Gelben Säcke immer früh genug vor Hogwarts Türen! Entrüstung machte sich am Hufflepufftisch breit.

Dumbledore redete noch eine Weile leise vor sich hin, er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er dem Ausruf des wasserstoffblonden Slytherins zusprechen sollte, oder ob er ihn wegen beleidigendem Hintergrund doch lieber zunichtemachen sollte.

„Moine liebe Hausleit, 40 Punkte für Slytherin für diesen genialen Spruch gegen die Hufflepuffs, der an Genialität ned zu übertreffa isch. Obwohl, die checket doch eh nix, also wars vielleicht doch et so genial.

Aaaaber! 40 Punkte von Slytherin, weil dr Draco des gseit hot und i mog en ned.

So, hendr no Froga?Noi? Guad, dann komma mir jetzt zom andere Dema: die allseits beliebte Kehrwoch."

Wieder einmal wurde Dumbledore in seiner seit acht Wochen mühsam vorbereiteten Rede unterbrochen. Diesmal rührte der Ärger vom Tisch der Hufflepuffs her.

Alle Anwesenden in der großen Halle atmeten auf, selbst Snape sah erleichtert aus. Hatten es die Hufflepuffs etwa entgegen aller Unkenrufe doch einmal geschafft, eine Äußerung tatsächlich innerhalb von zehn Minuten zu verstehen? Zu dumm, dass Voldemort schon tot war, er hätte diesen geistigen Fortschritt sicher auch gerne miterlebt, soviel geistige Umnachtung wie bei den Hufflepuffs waren selbst dem dunkelsten Folterer aller Zeiten eine Qual.

Ein Räuspern drang hinter dem Rednerpult hervor, Severus schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Albus Dumbledore zu.

„So, wieder gohts im Texschd. Ond i woiß nemme, was ich eich die letzte halbe Stond verzählt hab. Ah da kommt's wieder. I han ohkündigt, dass i no a baar Sätz zom Thema Kehrwoch saga will. Also, mir isches vollkomma unklar, warom ihr die Bäsa zum Fliega ond ed zom Kera nemmed. Ihr seid doch koi Hex oder Zauberer!".

Hier wurde der arme Dumbedore wieder unterbrochen. Diesmal war es Hermine, die sich zum ersten Mal traute, ihre Meinung gegen die eines Lehrers, in dem Falle, der ihres Rektors zu stellen. „Dumbledore, ich weiß nicht was Sie denken. Warum sollten wir keine Hexen oder Zauberer sein? Ich glaube, Sie haben es gestern Abend ein wenig übertrieben mit dem Feuerwhiskey. Ich werde schließlich die klügste Hexe aller Zeiten genannt, und diesen Titel möchte ich um keinen Preis verlieren, nur weil ein alter grauer Sturkopf meint, wir seien nicht der magischen Kräfte bewandert!".

Hier war Severus wieder an der Reihe, den Kopf zu schütteln. Seine Miss-know-it-all hatte, mal wieder, den Nagel auf den Bauch getroffen, oder wie die Muggel das auch immer sagen mochten. In der Zwischenzeit war Dumbledore in sein Büro getanzt und zog nun sein Denkarium hinterher. Es hinterließ tiefe Spuren auf dem Steinboden. Filch seufzte, es würde Monate dauern, bis die Schüler, denen Strafarbeiten bei ihm aufgehalst wurden, die beschädigten Steine wieder ausgebessert hatten.

Dumbledore bat nun in einem Moment von Genialität Flitwick darum, ihm zu helfen, das Denkarium die Treppen hoch zum Lehrertisch zu bekommen und es gemeinsam zum Rednerpult zu schleifen. Sobald er es nach einer kurzen Viertelstunde des Hin-und Herrückens endlich an dem richtigen Platz hatte, zückte Dumbledore auch sogleich seinen Zauberstab, hielt ihn sich an den Kopf, zog eine Erinnerungssträhne heraus und beförderte sie schwungvoll in das Denkarium. Jetzt konnte ihn unterbrechen, wer wollte, er würde dank seines Denkariums nicht mehr vergessen, wo er zuletzt in seiner Rede geendet hatte. Zufrieden wippte er auf den Fersen vor und zurück, was ihn sogleich an seine Kindheit erinnerte. Damals, als er, ach was mag es wohl gewesen sein, sieben oder acht Jahre alt gewesen war, ja das war schön gewesen.

Dumbledore steckte sich leise brummend ein Zitronenbonbon in den Mund, immer noch auf seinen Fersen wippend. Worüber wollte er denn gerade eigentlich noch einmal nachdenken? Ach ja, seine Kindheit. Damals hatte er auch so gewippt wie jetzt. Es war in einem kleinen Vorort von London, den Namen des Ortes wusste er nicht mehr, aber das war ja in Ordnung, er war schließlich auch schon 130 Jahre alt. Ach, wie die Zeit verging! 130 Jahre. Dumbledore seufzte. Aber da war doch noch etwas? Er grübelte. Langsam, als würde sich ein Schleier lüften, kehrte die Erinnerung wieder zurück. Sie hatte irgendetwas mit Vor- und Zurückwippen zu tun.

Na klar! Er war, was mag es damals wohl gewesen sein, sieben oder acht Jahre alt gewesen. Er stand auf einem kleinen Spielplatz mit verrosteten Schaukeln. Dort hatte er ein kleines Mädchen getroffen, und diese versuchte seit geraumer Zeit, ohne Zauberstab eine Blume in ihrer Hand heraufzubeschwören. Damals hatte er lange warten müssen, bis sie zumindest ein paar Blütenblätter in der Hand hielt. Damit ihm das Warten nicht so lange vorkam, war er damals auch so auf den Fersen vor- und zurückgewippt. Ach, waren das damals noch Zeiten!

Ein kleines Räuspern drang zu Dumbledore vor, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beirren, sondern steckte sich genüsslich ein zweites Zitronenbonbon in den Mund.

Aus dem kleinen Räuspern wurde ein lautes Husten, und Dumbledore erschrak sich so sehr, dass er sich an seinem heiß geliebten Zitronenbonbon verschluckte, woraufhin er selbst vom einem besonders tückischen Hustenanfall heimgesucht wurde. Nach einiger Zeit hatte Minerva Erbarmen mit Dumbledore und schlug ihm unsanft auf den Rücken. Dumbledore stellte seine Erstickungsaktion wieder ein und sah sich zufrieden um. Das wäre doch gelacht gewesen, wenn ihn jemand in so einer Disziplin wie lautem Husten übertroffen hätte!

Er blickte sich in der großen Halle um und sah in Hunderte erwartungsvoller und gespannter Gesichter. Naja, vielleicht nicht unbedingt hunderte, schließlich trugen die Slytherins einen ewig blasierten Gesichtsausdruck und von den Hufflepuffs konnte man nicht wirklich einen anderen Gesichtsausdruck erwarten. Schließlich schauten sie immer so, erwartungsvoll und gespannt, egal, ob beim Quidditchspiel ein Dementor hinter Harry her war, ob Madame Sprout liebevoll von einer Tentakula Venumosa umwickelt wurde oder ob das interne geheime Maskottchen der Hufflepuffs, der Hamster Bert, einen Pups lies.

Dumbledore schaute also in die ehrlich erwartungsvollen und gespannten Gesichter der Ravenclaws und Gryffindors. Wobei auch das nicht ganz stimmte, Fred und George schauten nicht erwartungsvoll und gespannt, sondern eher belustigt. Aber das übersah Dumbledore in seiner Statistik gnädiger Weise.

Dumbledore räusperte sich noch einmal würdevoll, um dann einen kurzen Blick ins Denkarium zu werfen um einen kleinen Denkanstoß für seine weitere Rede zu bekommen.

„Also, meine Hausleit, meine Nachbarsleit. Meine Nachbarsleit, die Lehrer, ihr höret weg, weil ihr misset ed putza, des solled die Schüler do mocha. Obwohl, dr Severus, den tät ich scho gern amol seha, wie er putza tut."

Da meldete sich der dunkle Kerkerbewohner zu Wort: „Ich habe mir heute bereits die Nase geputzt, das muss mit Putzen für das restliche Schuljahr reichen!". Dumbledore nickte zufrieden, hatte sich auch sein dunkler, verschlossener Zögling seinem Putzwillen gebeugt.

„Also, meine Hausleit. Putzet! Putzet endlich eire Gemeinschaftsräum, des hält mo ja ned aus! An die Slytherins: euer Gemeinschaftsraum isch ja onda, da wos Licht grün isch weil dr See an de Fenschder ogrenzt. No schlageter halt a Scheibe ein, no kenned er glei nass durch wischa! Gryffindors, ihr fragt Hermine, die wedelt ob mol mitm Zauberstab, no ischs halbe Schloss sauber. Ravenclaws, ihr seid älles Käpsele, ihr wisst wie des goht.

Hufflepuffs, fir eich wird's heit Obend a Sondervorführung geba, i hab se heschdpersönlich ins Leba grufa. Sie hoißt „Fegst du noch oder schrubbst du schon? Der einfache, aber effektive Weg, mit Kehrwisch und Schrubber umzugehen."

Wieder lächelte Dumbledore, er war doch wirklich gesegnet mit Erfindergeist. Er gruschtelte in seinen Taschen, vielleicht ließ sich ja noch irgendwo ein Bonbon auftreiben. Er fand ein drittes Zitronenbonbon, verwandelte dies aber mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes in ein Holunder-Salbeibonbon, vielleicht war dann ja die Gefahr gebannt, dass er sich an dem Bonbon verschlucken würde. Hm, der Geschmack dieses Bonbons erinnerte ihn an etwas. Dumbledore begann wieder, vor- und zurückzuwippen, kurz davor, sich in einer weiteren Erinnerung zu verlieren.

Auf einmal stoben ein paar kleine Funken auf ihn zu, Dumbledore erschrak und erinnerte sich wieder, wo er sich gerade befand. Er blickte durch die Reihen und sah gerade noch, wie Miss Granger ihren Zauberstab wieder weg packte. Er lächelte ihr vergnügt zu, dankbar, dass sie ihn erinnert hatte, weiter seine Rede zu schwingen! Selbstsicher tauchte er seinen Kopf ins Denkarium, um den Faden seiner Rede wieder aufnehmen zu können. Doch nichts passierte, keine Erinnerung war zu sehen. Da hatte er doch vor lauter Holunder-Salbeibonbons vergessen, eine Erinnerung an seine letzten gesprochenen Worte abzulegen!

Auf einmal hörte er rechts von sich ein leises Seufzen. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Severus neben ihm stehen. Er reichte Dumbledore einen kleinen Zettel, woraufhin dieser sich wunderte, seit wann Severus Zettelchen schrieb! Hach, war das alles aufregend!

Er schaute sich den Zettel genauer an, es war ein genaues Protokoll seiner Rede, verfasst in Severus' markanter, schräger Handschrift. Severus begab sich zurück zu seinem Platz, ein wenig schockiert darüber, dass er dem Schulleiter gerade tatsächlich ein Zettelchen zugesteckt hatte, fast so, als ob er wieder 14 Jahre alt und Schüler gewesen wäre.

Nun konnte Dumbledore endlich wieder mit seiner Rede fortfahren, und rief sich in Erinnerung, dass jetzt der zweitschönste Teil seiner Rede gekommen war, denn zweifelsohne war der schönste Teil der mit dem Gelben Sack.

„So, meine Hausleit, meine Nachbarsleit. I han die Kehrwoch ja jetzt scho angsprocha. Mir machet des mit dem Müllplan ganz gerecht, dass sich koiner benachdeilig fiahlt oder so.

Ond darum fanget die Hufflepuffs an, weil die kriaget ja heit Obend a Extrasitzung ond no kenned se zeiga, ob se au älles verstanda hen. Ja mir hen ja jetzt September, dann machet die des bis… äh bis zom 2. Januar."

Dumbledore lachte leise in sich hinein, er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass diese Verteilung nicht gerecht war, aber bis die Hufflepuffs bemerken würden, dass ihnen nicht nur Heilig Abend und die Feiertage, sondern auch Sylvester im Putzplan aufgedrückt wurde, war es sicher März und dann würde es sowieso niemanden mehr interessieren. Zwar interessierte es ohnehin niemanden, was die Hufflepuffs machten oder nicht, aber das war eine andere Sache.

„So, wieder gohts. Nach de Hufflepuffs kommed die Ravenclaws dran, von März biiiis, Juni, Gryffindor macht dr Juli, ach ja, 50 points to Gryffindor weil i woiß, dass ihr schee putza kennt. Slytherin, ihr macht dr Reschd des Jahres. So, nachdem die Sach nun gerecht ond ohne jedwede Bevorzugung verdeilt worda isch, komma mir zur Sache selbschd." Dumbledore seufzte, er wusste, nun würde gleich auch der zweitschönste Teil seiner Rede vorbei sein, denn der schönste Teil seiner Rede war ja der mit dem Gelben Sack. Ja, der Gelbe Sack. Er war für Dumbledore von großem immateriellem Wert. Oh sein Gelber Sack, was täte er nur ohne ihn. Schon damals, als er, ach was mag es damals gewesen sein, sieben oder acht Jahre alt war, und auf diesem Spielplatz mit den verrosteten Schaukeln stand, und, während er vor-und zurückwippte, darauf wartete, dass das kleine Mädchen, das er damals auf ebendiesem Spielplatz getroffen hatte, eine Blume in ihrer Hand hervorzauberte.

Leider war dieser Gedanke ein wenig zu lang für Dumbledore, oder er war einfach von diesem Abend zu erschöpft, jedenfalls konnte er sich weder an den Ursprung des eben gedachten Gedankens erinnern noch daran, warum er schon wieder wie ein Verrückter leise summend vor- und zurückwippte. Dumbledore lies einige unwichtige Gedanken zu, sie streiften zart durch seinen Kopf, fast wie Nebel, der sich langsam über den Feldern zu lüften beginnt. Mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln vertrieb er die Nebelschwaden und versuchte, sich wieder auf den Ursprung seines vorherigen Gedankens zu konzentrieren.

Da sah er im Augenwinkel Filch, wie er versuchte, einige Gelbe Säcke der Hufflepuffs wieder ins Schloss zu bugsieren, da 14 Gelbe Säcke vor Hogwarts Toren nun wirklich kein schöner Anblick waren. Nun fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich! Wie konnte er nur seinen heiß geliebten Gelben Sack vergessen!

 _Dieser treue Freund, der nicht von seiner Seite wich, auch wenn Gefahr drohte. Der unermüdlich und treu sein Diener war, sein Retter in Not._

 _Die leuchtend gelbe Fackel in Zeiten der Dunkelheit, sein Halt in schweren Zeiten, sein letztes Hemd._

Auch sein Gelber Sack war mit der Zeit in die Jahre gekommen, früher, da war er noch gut gebaut, genau wie Dumbledore, schön und vor Kraft strotzend.

Doch auch ein Gelber Sack wird einmal alt, und heute war er merklich dünner. Natürlich konnte dies auch ein Zeichen der Einsparmaßnahmen der naheliegenden Gemeinde **1** sein, sodass heutzutage nur noch dünne Gelbe Säcke produziert wurden. Dieser Gedanke wurde jedoch schnell von Dumbledore mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung zur Seite geschoben, niemals war sein liebster Gelber Sack Opfer der Einsparungen geworden, er war halt nur über die Jahre dünner geworden.

 _Wie dem auch sei._

Entgegen all seinen Erwartungen kam Dumbledore nun doch unerwarteter Weise wieder auf den Ursprung seines Gedanken. Er dankte Filch stumm, dass dieser ihn wieder an den Gelben Sack erinnert hatte. Seine erste Begegnung mit diesem wundervollen Gegenstand hatte er damals auf dem Spielplatz. Dumbledore zwang sich, nicht wieder vor- und zurückzuwippen. An einem alten Lattenzaun, nicht weit von den verrosteten Schaukeln, lehnte er damals. Der Gelbe Sack. Der junge Dumbledore hatte so etwas zuvor noch nie gesehen, aber er war vom ersten Augenblick an verzaubert, der Anblick des Gelben Sackes ließ ihn verzückt schmunzeln und brachte sein Herz heftig zum Klopfen.

Ein lautes Poltern ließ Dumbledore aus der Versenkung seiner Gedanken hochschrecken. Warum musste er immer in den schönsten Erinnerungen unterbrochen werden? Es war zum Haare raufen. Er schaute nach vorne, geradewegs durch die Tür der großen Halle durch und wurde Zeuge eines ihm unverständlichen Schauspiels. Filch versuchte gerade krampfhaft, die Restmülltonne so laut wie möglich über Hogwarts Steinboden zu schleifen, damit der Lärm die dummen Schüler störte, die mit genießerischen Gesichtern den letzten Rest Pudding von ihren Löffeln schleckten.

Doch leider währte dieses Vergnügen nicht lange, denn er hörte, wie Dumbledore laut in seine Richtung schrie: „Halt du Squib, lass die Mülltonn da standa! Mir hen Dorschdig, ond wenn die bleede Hufflepuffs ihre Gelbe Säck fir morga scho 14 Dag früher rausstella kennad, no kann i onsre Reschdmülltonna au scho friher naus." „Aber der Restmüll wird doch erst am Montag abgeholt", knurrte Filch. Ein leises Maunzen drang zu ihm vor, durch das Gepoltere und Geholpere war noch jemand anders außer den Schülern gestört worden. Filch hob vorsichtig den Deckel der Restmülltonne an, als ihm auch schon eine beleidigte Mrs. Norris entgegensprang. „Oh meine Katze, meine liebe Mrs. Norris!", rief Filch entzückt und packte die Katze sogleich an einer ihrer Pfoten, um sie am Davonlaufen zu hindern.

 **1** Hogwarts war ebenfalls Teil dieser Gemeinde, aber das wusste niemand (außer den Gemeindemitgliedern natürlich). Hogwarts war selbstverständlich durch jegliche Zaubersprüche vor Muggeln geschützt, jedoch konnten die Zauber die Muggel nicht davon abhalten, die in ihren Augen verfallene Ruine unter Denkmalschutz zu stellen und als Sehenswürdigkeit ihrer Gemeinde auszugeben, aber das interessierte niemanden (außer die Gemeindemitglieder natürlich).

„Ja, ich hab dich vermisst. Ach du kleine, kleine Mrs. Norris. Warst in der dunklen, bösen Restmülltonne!", gurrte Filch, drückte seine arme Katze fest an sich und drückte ihr einen feuchten Schmatzer auf den buschigen Katzenkopf, um das Ganze noch zu toppen.


End file.
